


I Love You Too

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bully Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Epilepsy, First Time, M/M, Seizures, Smoking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Virgin Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Eren had always been bullied at school by the popular kid. But the bully went to far and changed Eren's life forever.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There is descriptive assult/physical abuse in this story. So if you get triggered easily do not read.
> 
> I have a Wattpad as well, name tag is the same as here.  
> 00AnimeLove00

Eren had always been the kid who got bullied the most at school by the popular kid.

The popular kid being Levi of course, Levi was a stuck up guy who got everything he wanted. His parents were the richest in the state and everyone knew it.  
Levi either liked you or he didn't, no in-between.

Eren just wanted to get through highschool without being beaten to a pulp evertime he looked at Levi the wrong way.  
Apparently that was to hard to ask.

Levi could do things that others couldn't, and if those people tried it... they'd be screwed.

Levi eventually went to far with his bullying which ended in an accident he never intended.


	2. Levi Ackerman

What made Levi so scary you ask?  
Not only that he was 6'4" and towered over everyone but because he wasn't afraid to use his hands to get exactly what he wanted. 

Levi was a very handsome man and he knew it, he had piercing grey eyes, porcelain pale skin, and raven black hair. He had an undercut with some bangs in the front. Let's just say he was very hot. 

Not only were all of the students scared of him but also a few teachers. 

Levi's parents were the most powerful people in the state and could easily pluck the jobs from the teachers who stopped or tried to stop their son.

I know what you're thinking, Levi must get ALL the girls. 

Quite the opposite really, it wasn't a secret to the school that Levi was very gay.  
He had had many sexual encounters, but not at this school. You see, Levi's parents would rent prostitutes for him since he found every other guys at the school "unworthy".

Levi's parents were  
Kuchel and Keith Ackerman.

The most powerful and feared people in all of New York.  
They were the most respected and high up judges that you could possibly find, with Levi's parents being judges he could get out of any charges that were pressed against him. His parents practically had the Governor wrapped around their pinky and could get everything and anything they asked for.

Levi had a couple addictions:  
His phone  
Sex  
And smoking 

Levi couldn't go a day without any of those, if he did he'd throw a whole ass fit, he'd been spoiled since day one. For each birthday he'd get $3,000.  
He didn't have to do chores of any kind, their maid did it all and never complained with what they got paid.

So many things happened at their house that the maid had to sign a confidentiality form, and if that promised signature we're to ever be broken, who knows what would happen to them.


	3. Eren Yeager

Eren Jeager was an 18 year old boy who was just trying to make it through highschool without being killed. 

You might think that he is overreacting a tiny bit but let's just say that a there was this certain person who liked to use Eren as a punching bag.  
Eren had been to the hospital from school injury over 15 times.  
He had scars here and there that really told stories.

Eren had silky chocolate brown hair. He had beautiful ocean green eyes and Carmel skin. Eren could practically be a model if he really wanted to. 

Eren's parents were Carla and Grisha Jaeger. Grisha was a doctor and Carla was a pharmacist.  
Eren's parents weren't famous or rich. They were well off though.

Eren got bullied because of his laugh, his smile, how he dressed, the way he walked.  
Somehow everything he did managed to piss off the bullies.

Eren got picked on for one more thing, and that was his height. Eren was 5'1" which he was self-conscious about because more than half of the kids at school were a lot taller than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have descriptive violence, so if that bothers you don't keep reading.

"Time to get up, sweetie."  
Carla said softly into her son's ear.  
"You're going to be late for school."

"Please don't make me go...I really don't want to get hurt again."  
Eren whimpered softly.

Eren's mother smiled sympathetically and kissed his forehead.  
"I made breakfast for you and packed your lunch."

After Carla went downstairs Eren got up and changed from his pj's to a nice pair of black skinny jeans and a plaid flannel. That was Eren's favorite outfit. It made him feel good and confident...That was until he arrived at school.

Eren ate his breakfast slowly not speaking at all or acknowledging his parents or his puppy, Sparky. Eren sighed when the bus arrived and he kissed his mom goodbye then hopped on the bus. He always sat in the middle next to his best friend Armin.

"Hey Armin..." Eren mumbled out twiddling his thumbs.  
"What's wrong, Eren?" Armin said softly.  
"It's Monday, Armin. That's when Levi beats the shit out of me most."  
Eren said just above a whisper.

Armin put his hand on Eren's shoulder and smiled softly. "It's going to be okay."  
Armin said, clearly not knowing what to say.

"It's whatever I guess. I'll be fine. Hopefully my ribs will be too." Eren said quietly, but not loud enough for his best friend to hear.

"Just try to relax until we get there, okay?" Armin said with a loving smile. Eren just looked at him and gave a sarcastic smile.

Eren tilted his head back until it was touching the back of the seat and let out a big sigh.  
He let out a loud yell when someone dumped a very cold ice coffee on him, he jumped up and turned around to see Olou laughing.

"SIT DOWN!"  
The bus driving yelled at Eren when she noticed he had stood up.  
"I-I'm sorry..."  
Eren whimpered trying not to cry.

When the bus arrived at the school Eren bolted of and ran into the bathroom. He was completely soaked, he looked in the mirror and started trying to dry his shirt off with some paper towels. He knew it wouldn't work but he had to try.

Eren let his head fall and tightened his hands on the sides of the sink and started sobbing. He paused when he heard the door burst open. He looked up and turned his head to see Levi Ackerman himself standing there with a smirk.

Levi locked the door and walked towards Eren. "Levi please. I'm already having a bad day." Eren whimpered. "Just leave me alone for once." Eren said softly.

"Shit...I'm sorry. How can I help?"  
Levi said looking genuinely concerned.

"You want to help me?" Eren asked looking confused. Eren was still facing the mirror so he was looking at Levi through the reflection.  
The raven haired man put his hand on Eren's shoulder and turned him around and chuckled in an evil manner.

"Nope!" Levi yelled and punched Eren straight in the gut. Eren hunched over groaned holding his middle.  
"Stop being a pussy and fight for yourself!" Levi laughed.

Eren shook as he cried out when Levi punched him straight in the jaw making Eren stumble back.  
Levi pressed Eren to the wall and grabbed his hair pulling his head forward then roughly slammed his head back against the tiled wall.

Eren fell to the ground and started sobbing holding his head. Everything was getting blurry and some things got doubled. He saw Levi's foot which kicked him in the gut multiple times.

Levi bent down and put his lips right next to Eren's ear. "You're a pussy." He growled.

Levi unlocked the door and left. Eren stood up slowly and fell down slamming his head on the sink immediately knocking him out.

Eren's head split and he started gushing blood. His nose was bleeding as well.

••Time Skip••

Eren hummed and turned his head to the side. He felt something soft under his head. He opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital bed...again.

Eren's mother and Armin were standing next to eachother. Carla was holding Eren's hand and kissed it softly when Eren opened his eyes. "Hi sweetie." Carla whispered.

"What happened?" Eren whimpered. He tried to roll over but groaned really loudly remembering that Levi used his stomach as a soccer ball.

"Levi got to you again..."Armin said quietly

Eren whimpered and a single tear ran down his cheek.  
"Please don't make me go back, Mom. P-Please." Eren hiccuped

"Get some rest, Eren." Armin said softly and smiled at Eren.

Eren nodded and his eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched and started shaking and his mouth started foaming.

"HELP! DOCTOR!!"  
Armin screamed outside the door.  
And couple nurses ran in and saw Eren having a grand Mal seizure.

"You guys need to leave for a little while."  
The doctor said as he pushed some medicine into Eren's IV which would help his seizure stop.

"I'm his mother!!" Carla hissed.  
And held Eren's hand tightly.

"I'm aware of that, Ma'am. But there can't be exceptions."

Armin took Carla's hand and pulled her out of the room with him.

Armin and Carla sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours. Eren's Doctor came out and walked up to Carla and Armin.  
"I have good news and very bad news."  
The Doctor said softly.

"Good news first." Carla whispered.

"Eren's seizure stopped and he's safe now. The bad news is because of the way Eren hit his head on the fall down it did something to his brain that caused him to have permanent seizures also known as epilepsy."

"W-what?" Carl whimpered "Is there anything you can do to fix this??" She asked. The Doctor shook his head no. He gave his appolagy and walked away. Carla started sobbing. Armin put his hand on her back and hugged her softly.

"I'll be back." Armin growled and stood up. "Where are you going?" Carla asked holding his wrist.  
"Giving Levi what he deserves."  
Armin pulled his hand free from Carla's grip and stormed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Armin sped down the road not caring about red lights or stop signs. All he was thinking about was Levi and what he was going to do to him.

Armin was burning up with anger as he thought about how changed Eren's life is going to be now because Levi couldn't keep his hands to himself.

He knew Levi wouldn't care. But he's going to make him care. Armin got to Levi's house and hit the breaks making a loud screech.

Armin got out and stomped to the Ackermans door and knocked as hard as possible. The maid opened the door and Armin ran in and made his way upstairs opening every bedroom door to see which room Levi was in.

He opened the last door in the hallway and saw Levi on his bed with a man on his dick and a cigarette in his hand.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Armin screamed at the top of his lungs. "YOU'VE GONE TO FAR!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO EREN???"

Levi looked confused with a not caring look in his face.

"What are you talking about? That little bitch got what he deserved." Levi scoffed and took a puff from his cigarette "Now leave, I'm busy." Levi smirked and slapped the man's ass.

"He deserved permanent brain damage?? I don't think so!" Armin yelled and picked up a book chucking it at Levi's head. He missed Levi's head by a couple inches.

Levi went pale. "B-brain damage?" Levi choked out. "I didn't-I didn't cause that." Levi scoffed trying to keep up his act of being an ass.

"YES YOU DID!!" Armin screamed. "He passed out after standing up and when he fell and slammed his head against the sink. His head split open and he got permanent brain damage. You caused him to live with seizures for the rest of his life." Armin said trying not to cry.

"Not that you'd care anyway. You just the schools 'cool asshole' ". Armin spat out and left immediately.

Levi sat on his bed completely frozen with his mouth slightly open in shock. He slowly brought his hand to cover his mouth.

••A week late later••

Eren got sent home and lucky for him his bedroom was downstairs so he didn't need to climb stairs. Eren did a lot of sleeping that whole week. He had a couple small seizures here and there but nothing major.

The next day Carla heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door she got a killer glare on her face. "You're not welcome here." She spat. As she closed the door Levi kept it from closing with his foot.

"I just want to apologise." Levi said softly   
There was guilt and fear in his eyes.   
Carla just stared at him and opened the door fully letting Levi know he could come in.

"He's in the room next to the kitchen."   
Carla said with clear poison in her voice

She followed Levi into Eren's room and watched Levi sit on the chair next to the brunet's bed.

Levi went to put his hand on Eren's and Carla growled "Don't touch him".   
Levi shot his hand back and gulped.

The next day Carla heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door she got a killer glare on her face. "You're not welcome here." She spat. As she closed the door Levi kept it from closing with his foot.

"I just want to apologise." Levi said softly   
There was guilt and fear in his eyes.   
Carla just stared at him and opened the door fully letting Levi know he could come in.

"He's in the room next to the kitchen."   
Carla said with clear poison in her voice

She followed Levi into Eren's room and watched Levi sit on the chair next to the brunet's bed.

Levi went to put his hand on Eren's and Carla growled "Don't touch him".   
Levi shot his hand back and gulped.

"I-I I'm so sorry, Eren." Levi said softly looking down.  
Eren let out a big breath of air and his eyes widened when he noticed Levi was crying.   
Levi had his hands clenched in his lap and he started shaking with how hard he was sobbing.   
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do this! I-I never wanted to do this to you!"  
Levi hiccuped.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT??"   
Eren yelled. "You have full control of your actions and you still decided to do it! I'm the only one you targeted. Why?? Why me?? What the hell did I ever do to you you egotistical son of a bitch!" Eren said at the top of his lungs.

Levi whispered something so quiet Eren couldn't hear.

"What? Say that again? Not confident now are you??" Eren scoffed.   
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"   
Levi yelled. His hand shot up and covered his mouth. "You-you. You love me?" Eren repeated quietly.   
Levi just nodded and looked down in shame.

"So you're telling me...you asulted me and abused me because you love me???" Eren scoffed. "I'm sorry but I don't believe you. You don't do that to people you love, Levi. Not even close."

"I don't know how to show affection. My parents didn't-" "stop right there." Eren said cutting off Levi.

"Don't blame this on your parents. No matter how you get treated at home you still have full control of your actions. So don't try to pull that shit on me." Eren chuckled in annoyance.

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't do this." Levi whispered.   
"Do wha-". Eren was cut off when Levi pressed his lips against Eren's.

Eren squeeked in surprise and pushed him away with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Eren took Levi by the collar of his shirt and tugged him over to him and pressed his lips against Levi's.

The kiss was slow and soft. Eren jumped when he felt one of Levi's hands on the side of his neck thinking Levi was going to choke him.

Levi pulled away and hushed him. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." Eren nodded and crashed their lips together again. This time this kiss was rushed and hungry.

Levi swiped his tongue against Eren's bottom lip asking for entrance. Eren opened his mouth moaning when their tongues touched. Their tongues danced together for a few moments. Eren pulled away panting for air.

"I love you too, Levi."  
Eren said with a soft smile. Levi smiled back and held his hand.  
It was quiet in the room for a few moments until Levi decided to speak

"So, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Levi asked nervously. Eren nodded yes and kissed Levi's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for some steamy smut. Because that's what's next. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle in people for some descriptive hot and steamy porn!

It's been three weeks since Eren and Levi had been in a relationship. Carla was not thrilled with their relationship when Eren told her about it. But she accepted and respected it since Eren was old enough to make his own decisions.

Everything back at school was really good, Eren now had to wear a medical bracelet because of his epilepsy incase anything happened.

Everytime you saw Levi and Eren they were either kissing or holding hands. Sometimes both. Eren made sure to still give time to his best friend, Armin.

The whole school was, to say in the least, shocked with Levi and Eren's relationship. It was something no one expected. Levi had dropped all his friends except two since they refused to accept them as a couple. The two friends Levi didn't drop were Hanji Zoe and Erwin Smith.

Hanji (who Levi called four-eyes) was really sweet (crazy) but sweet. She never encouraged Levi hurting Eren but she was still by his side. Then there was Erwin, (who he called eyebrows because of the furry beasts above his eyes). They were the only ones who really accepted them.

The rest of the school year went really smooth. Eren's grades went up because he was actually able to do school work. Eren had mostly A's and his parents couldn't be prouder. Eren was a very dedicated hard worker, when he had something to do he would always get it done the right way.

Levi had okay grades. They weren't the best, but he wasn't failing. Levi wouldn't be considered a hard worker. He did it enough until it could be counted as 'good'.

Every Friday after school Levi and Eren would go out on a date. They would go to the lake or a place that had food.  
But this week they were going to Levi's house since his parents, like usual, were not home.

Eren could no longer drive because of his epilepsy but he let his family, friends, or boyfriend, drive him around.

Once the pair arrived at Levi's house they went inside and Levi ordered a pizza. Levi plopped onto the couch next to Eren and lit up a cigarette taking a deep inhale of that oh so addictive nicotine.

"Levi." Eren said giving a certain look. Eren had been trying to get Levi to quite smoking but Levi was a brick wall on the topic.

"Try it. You'll understand." Levi smirked and passed it to his partner. Eren looked hesitant but took it anyway. He took an inhale and coughed but hummed. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"See?" Levi winked and took out a pack of cigarettes and lit another one for himself. Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang letting them know that the pizza had arrived.

Levi went to the door and payed the woman who brought the pizza and shut the door walking over to his lover.   
"Hungry?" Levi said with a soft smile.

Eren nodded and opened the box. They had ordered a stuffed crust pizza with extra cheese, green peppers, and onions. It was Eren's favorite and he wanted Levi to try it. Levi took a slice and tried it, he hummed happily at the flavor.

After Levi and Eren finished eating they cuddled on the couch and turned on a movie. They were watching 'The Hobbit' because it was something they both liked. Halfway through the movie Eren looked at Levi and pecked his cheek. "I love you." He whispered.

Levi smiled and kissed Eren's cheek back. "And I love you." Levi said softly. Their lips connected is a gentle kiss. They brought their attention back to the movie and almost near the end Eren noticed Levi staring at him.

"What?" Eren said quietly   
"Wanna make out?" Levi asked placing his hand on Eren's thigh. "Sure." Eren replied with a soft blush.

Levi connected their lips in a soft, slow, and tender kiss which eventually turned deep and hungry kiss. Levi started panting and squirmed a little as his erection was pressing uncomfortably against his jeans.

"I want to fuck you." Levi moaned pulling Eren on his lap and licked a stripe up his neck and nibbled softly, sucking a small bruise behind his ear where it wouldn't be easily noticed.

"Who said you'd be the one on top?" Eren chuckled with a raised eyebrow, Levi moaned when Eren gave him a small hickey. "Me." Levi said confidently and got up quickly pinning Eren to the couch, quickly getting on top of him and grinding their clothes erections together.

Eren groaned deeply and held onto Levi's hips. "Okay." Eren said softly and pulled Levi down kissing his deeply. The kiss was lustful and full of moans. "Shit, take your clothes off." Levi panted.

"We should go upstairs, I have lube and condoms up there. Levi panted. Both boys got up and ran up to Levi's room and closed his door locking it behind the. Levi and Eren quickly discarded their clothing and got on the bed, Eren laid down and Levi sat in-between his spread legs. Eren passed Levi the tube of lube and a condom. Levi squeezed a small dollop onto his hand and wrapped his hand around Eren's cock and started slowly pumping it.

"F-fuck." Eren moaned throwing his head back as Levi jacked him off. Eren was a panting mess as Levi pumped his erection quickly. "I'm cumming!" Eren choked out. Eren came onto Levi's hand and panted, trying to catch his breath.

Levi put some more lube onto his hand this time warming it up between his fingers and rubbing his finger around Eren's twitching hole. He pushed a finger in making Eren tense up and tighten around Levi's finger. "Relax, my love. It will feel good soon." Levi said in a soothing tone.

This was Erens's first time so he didn't know what to expect. Levi started pumping his finger in and out until Eren was more relaxed. Levi pushed in another finger and curled his finger rubbing Eren's prostate making him arch his back and moan. "OH GOD!" Eren yelled in pleasure.

Levi smirked and added another finger until until he felt that Eren was loose enough for Levi to fit inside. Eren would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to feel Levi's cock in his ass. Levi rolled on a condom and poured some lubricant on his covered length and pumped it a few times.

Levi aligned himself to Eren's hole and pushed in. Eren looked a little tense so Levi kissed his neck and whispered "It's okay, relax, baby." In Eren's ear. The brunet nodded and groaned when Levi pushed in the rest of the way. "Tell me when I can move." Levi siad softly, rubbing his hand on Erens's hip.

"Okay, you can move." Eren whispered and spread his legs wider for Levi. Levi pulled out and slowly pushed in. He set a slow soft pace until Eren urged him to go faster. "Shit harder!" Eren moaned and moved his hips so he was meeting Levi's hard thrusts.

Levi was very well endowed and Eren knew he was going to feel it for a couple days. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist and threw his head back. He was practically screaming with the pleasure Levi was bringing him by slamming into his prostate. Eren put his hand around his dick and started quickly pumping it until he reached his orgasm with a loud yell.

Levi groaned when Eren came causing him to squeeze around Levi's member. Levi tilted his head back and moaned loudly as he filled the condom. "You feel so good. I don't want to leave." Levi pouted and pulled out after a few minutes then cleaned up their mess before curling up to Levi under the comforter.

"I'm so glad you were my first." Eren said softly and kissed Levi's cheek, "I love you, Levi". Levi chuckled and held Eren to his chest. "I love you too, Eren." They both slowly dozed off and fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Enjoyed!! Feedback is very much welcome!!


End file.
